


Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Porn, I love these idiots and they are so stupid, M/M, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, pillow prince kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been having mediocre sex for long enough, and Yamaguchi is set on taking Tsukishima's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, a self-indulgent fic once again. Although this one is sort of different because I didn't write this while high on my own emotions and when I was dead on my feet. (ps sorry for my haiku I regret it so much).

“. . . so how was it?” Tsukishima finally pulled out, he sat back on his knees to stare at Yamaguchi’s sweaty back as he attempted to regulate his heavy breathing.

“eh, it was nothing to write home about,” Yamaguchi panted, lying on his stomach as Tsukishima scraped the heated cum from Yamaguchi.

He scoffed, an indication to the sarcasm that was about to come, “well, I certainly hope you don’t write home about it, ‘ _ dear mom, the sex was mediocre, love, Yama _ ’.”

Yamaguchi swatted at Tsukishima’s hands in discontent, turning to lay on his back so he could stare Tsukishima down, “my mom hasn’t called me Yama in about three years.” He huffed and stretched his freckled arms above his head, “but I think you should bottom next time.” Tsukishima barely held the surprise from his face, “unless you really like topping.” Tsukishima glared at the wall and snuggled down into Yamaguchi’s muscled chest.

“No, I can’t say I really care for it.”

“Alright then, you better be prepared for next time,” Yamaguchi yawned before promptly conking out like the true man he has become.

\------

The next time they decided to have a “sleepover” at his house Tsukishima did something he had never done before. He touched his own ass.

Tsukishima never thought that there was anything gross about using an ass for sex, however, he and Yamaguchi had unanimously agreed from the beginning that Yamaguchi should be the bottom. Yamaguchi had said he didn’t want to make Tsukishima do something like that, and Tsukishima just nodded along.

Now—after countless instances where neither were experiencing the height of pleasure they knew they could—Tsukishima was laying on his own bed, wriggling around to figure out how to reach around his own body comfortably. 

“Wow, you couldn't even wait for me, huh?”

Tsukishima jumped at the low tone of Yamaguchi's voice. He removed the hand from his bottom to lay it flat against the bed. 

“Don't just stand there, this should be your job.”

Yamaguchi giggled as he made his way to the bed. He took the lube from beside Tsukishima's hip and drizzled some on his long fingers. He settled between the blonde’s spread knees. 

Tsukishima's hips stuttered away from the wandering, slippery fingers as they massaged his hole.

“I can't do anything if you don't relax, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said softly, he began stroking Tsukishima’s stomach as a comforting gesture.

For the most part he ignored Tsukishima’s growing erection until he slipped his index finger in and Tsukishima began to whimper at the odd feeling. After Yamaguchi was able to thrust his finger in with little resistance he began adding more fingers, searching for Tsukishima’s prostate with each soft jab of his fingers. Tsukishima was only able to relax at the new sensations due to the slow strokes on his fully aroused cock.

“I think I’m ready Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima panted.

“Not until I find your prostate,” Yamaguchi sounded determined.

“It doesn’t seem that great, I mean, you hardly even reacted when I found it,” Tsukishima argued.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have had more buttsex with you if you hadn’t found my prostate. That’s what made it bearable. So stop arguing with me as I finger you.”

“But—”

“Shush, I am not going to fight with you right now,” Tsukishima folded his arms and pouted at that. “How does it feel?” Yamaguchi tried reaching deeper inside Tsukishima.

The new deep pressure made Tsukishima moan, “it’s weird, but I like whatever it was you just did.”

Yamaguchi nodded seriously, “I don’t think that was your prostate, hold on,” Yamaguchi bent his wrist at an odd angle so he could press rougher and deeper inside of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s moan turned screechy at that; the noise came from high in his throat and his hips rocked down onto Yamaguchi’s hand.

Yamaguchi looked down at Tsukishima in wonder, “was that it?”

Tsukishima nodded as his hips began to move in circles, “oh god, Yamaguchi, please, please.”

Yamaguchi worked his hands to play Tsukishima’s body like a fiddle. Tsukishima thrashed, then froze as he came all over both of them, He had never felt a pleasure so intense and he wanted to milk it for all it was worth, for his hips shuddered and wouldn’t stop moving until the pleasure turned to the pain of overstimulation.

“Oh dear lord, that was the best experience of my life.” Yamaguchi said with stars in his eyes.

Tsukishima wanted to reply with  _ you’re too dramatic Yamaguchi _ , but he couldn’t move his lips. 

Once he could feel his legs again Tsukishima looked over Yamaguchi’s flushed figure, “you didn’t even cum, how is this the best experience of your life?”

“I’ve never seen Tsukki so happy looking. Besides, I get pleasure knowing you’re getting pleasure.”

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes in embarrassment, “shut up. . .give me ten more minutes then we’ll definitely be doing that again.”

Yamaguchi looked at his own dick in desperation, then back at Tsukishima.

“No, you have to wait Tadashi,” Yamaguchi wriggled around, his hands began trailing down his own stomach, “no, not yet.”

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi down to snuggle, “but Tsukki, I’ll end up cumming as soon as I enter you if I don’t cum now.”

“No.”

Yamaguchi whined in Tsukishima’s ear and began thrusting against Tsukishima’s thigh.

Tsukishima sighed, “fine, just get inside me already.”

Yamaguchi made a surprised sound at that, but didn’t question it. He simply turned Tsukishima onto his stomach and slipped inside him. 

“Sorry Tsukki! You're so soft inside, I can't help it.” Yamaguchi breathed heavily into the back of Tsukishima’s neck as he pushed all the way inside in one shove. He didn’t even stop to allow Tsukishima to adjust, just began rolling his hips as he leaned on his elbows above Tsukishima.

Tsukishima beared down on Yamaguchi’s thick length. He loved the tingling in his rim as Yamaguchi swiveled his hips.

“Yama, please, please, Yamaguchi. . .ah, Tadashi.” Tsukishima bucked back against Yamaguchi, both rolling into and away from all the intensity. His soft dick rubbing painfully against the too-rough sheets.

“Tsukki, oh, this feels so good. Can I cum inside you?” Yamaguchi bit at the back of Tsukishima’s neck at the heard his affirming groan.

Yamaguchi stiffened and shook above Tsukishima as he came with his hips flush against Tsukishima’s supple behind. Yamaguchi drooped down onto Tsukishima’s back, pressing him into the bed. Tsukishima allowed it for a minute, then he began wriggling uncomfortably.

He shoved Yamaguchi to the side, “so, how was that?”

Yamaguchi garbled out an “amazing”.

Tsukishima turned onto his back and laughed lightly, “that good huh?” Yamaguchi nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Tsukishima consoled the sleepy Yamaguchi with kisses until he was able to sit up by himself.

“You have a great ass,” Yamaguchi sighed wistfully as he tugged at Tsukishima’s rim with one finger. He brought his other hand up and used the two fingers to spread Tsukishima open and see the cum dribbling out.

“I wish I could paint, then I’d paint you right now. Hmm, maybe I’ll write a poem,” Yamaguchi thought aloud as he tugged mercilessly, “Tsukishima Kei/ your ass is beautiful/ can we go again?”

Tsukishima balked at Yamaguchi’s blunt talk, “did you just write a haiku about my ass? I hate you so much right now.” Tsukishima covered his burning cheeks with his hands in shame at his lame boyfriend.

“Did it work though?”

“. . . Yes,” Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a kiss, squishing his cheeks so they puffed up before him. Yamaguchi pulled back, squished up cheeks in his hands keeping him from pulling very far away. 

Tsukishima could feel his blood beginning to boil under his skin, “can we do it now?”

  
“You really are a pillow prince, aren’t you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbled against his shoulder.

“Shut up, god, you are so embarrassing.” 


End file.
